


枪械维护指南

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Size Difference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 这个主意起源于橙子跟我说，G1第29集虫灾，领袖帮助威震天变形的手法过于娴熟，这背后肯定有不可告人的小秘密。我真是信了她的邪。所以我真的什么都没干，就是在拆枪（？）……以及，真正维护枪械不能这么做！显然不能！这很重要，不然容易走火误伤和损坏枪支精准度。相关事项会在结尾说明。





	枪械维护指南

“霸天虎，撤退！”  
当又一道激光射中红蜘蛛的手臂、威震天从他的手指间掉落下去的时候，霸天虎的领导者下达了撤退命令。

这群汽车人在Prime的率领下如同发了疯，他们顶着对方的射击步步逼近，试图在那些能量爆炸前冲过来。  
令人作呕的牺牲精神。  
这不是威震天的作风，他懂得在情况变得糟糕前撤离这场战斗。

声波率先服从命令升上天空，随后起飞的是Seeker小队。  
挖地虎和机械昆虫紧跟其后。

威震天试图变回原本的形态，加入这撤退的队伍中去。  
然后他发现，他卡住了。

他被卡在枪械形态，动弹不得。一定是刚才Prime那该死的一发射击，打坏了他的内部线路，令他的变形齿轮发生故障。  
霸天虎们正在渐渐远去，而他躺在地面上，甚至无法让自己挪动一下。每次他试图进行转换，那些卡死的零件便发出咯吱的声响，活像一台年久失修的鼓风机。

甚至当擎天柱站到他面前时，他还在不甘心地试图转变形态。  
他听到对方在低头审视自己时，于面罩后方发出了毫不掩饰的轻笑。这令威震天感到狂怒——这汽车人的锈渣轮胎正在嘲笑他，嘲笑宇宙的霸主，嘲笑无所不能的威震天本人。

下一秒，在他能够做些什么之前，Prime已经弯下腰，将他拾了起来。

“这可真是意料之外。”  
汽车人领袖的声音低沉而冷静，将Megatron握在手中，像是说给自己的老对头听，也像是说给围上来的部下听。  
“我猜你现在无法做到自己开火。”

在Prime将他带回汽车人基地前，威震天一直保持着沉默。  
恶劣的心情令他一言不发。  
他被困在自己的变形形态，或许声波会试图进行援救，但红蜘蛛无疑会借助这个机会喋喋不休地尝试篡位。他只能像以往大多数情况下一样，进行自我解救。  
所幸除了Prime以外，其他的汽车人并非难以欺骗。

只有擎天柱——他的老对头总是能一眼看穿他的企图。  
而他会更加谨慎地行事。

“要我说，为什么我们不能直接把这炉渣丢进熔化炉里化掉。”  
在显像一号进行完扫描之后，抱着双臂的铁皮终于开口了。表情显示，他想这么干已经很久了。

“因为他现在是战俘。”  
救护车喷了一声，语调中充满不屑：“Prime会说，汽车人不处决俘虏。”

“可是我们也不能这样将他放在基地里。”  
一直围观着这场争论的斯派克走了出来，年轻的人类仰起头站在这群高大的赛博坦人中间：“他太危险了，更别说他的霸天虎部下会试图营救他。”

“我会处理这件事。”  
擎天柱说，他摇了摇头，将放在桌上的手枪拿起来。显像一号的扫描尚未给出最后的诊断，无法确定是什么导致了威震天卡在变形形态。  
“我想我们需要先解决他的变形问题。”

“要我说，”飞过山摊开双手：“他就保持眼下这样挺好的。不然一个活蹦乱跳的威震天在基地里跑来跑去？这画面可太吓人了。”  
“他哪里都不会去，我能确保这一点。”Prime的声音平稳有力：“在我们搞清楚之前，他哪里都不会去。”

 

 

Prime把威震天固定在了抽屉的卡槽里，然后转身离开。  
这场景可太好笑了。  
他，破坏大帝，霸天虎的首领，居然被两道保险栓固定在一个木质的抽屉里，一动不动。

在领袖回来之前，威震天又尝试了数次变形，但无一成功。  
仿佛他的枪管深处，有什么破裂的零件卡住了他的变形部件，令他无法顺利转换形态。

擎天柱再次出现的时候，霸天虎的心情恶劣到了极点。  
而对方只是向他打了一声招呼，然后挥了挥手里的一箱工具——说真的，有哪个头壳坏掉的汽车人会这样自然而然地同威震天打招呼？

“我给你带来了一点好东西。”  
领袖说，他的表情并不像平日里的愁眉苦脸，如果不是那样过于可怕，威震天几乎要以为他说话的时候语气中带着微笑了。

“我不需要你的‘好东西’。”  
Megatron说，他的音调干巴巴的，还带着点咬牙切齿。

“我相信你会需要的。”  
Prime摇了摇头——说真的，除了这个动作以外他究竟能不能有点别的表现？而他语气中的热切令威震天全身发冷。  
“鉴于显像一号无法提供你的故障原因，斯派克建议我给你做一个枪支保养，或许可以解决你在变形上的小困难。”  
“我觉得这是一个好主意。”

倘若不是处于变形形态，威震天简直要露出一个目瞪口呆的惊恐表情来了。  
“我不需要什么枪支保养！”  
当Prime把工具箱里的东西一样样掏出来的时候，霸天虎几乎是在咆哮了。

那其中包括了一些软布、枪膛通条、保养油、小鬃刷和其它一些莫名其妙的工具。  
甚至还有螺丝刀和钢钳。  
而他一点都不想知道螺丝刀和钢钳是用来做什么的。

“放心，根据你的变形形态，斯派克热心地给了我一份关于地球枪支的维护资料。”擎天柱说，他打开保险栓，将对方从抽屉中取出来，放在工作台上。  
那双蓝色的光学镜在灯光下闪闪发光，很难说清是无心的还是故意的。  
“我认真地阅读过。”

“诅咒你！”  
这感觉糟糕透了，威震天甚至无法压抑自己冲Prime大吼大叫的冲动。这锈渣轮胎神定气闲的样子着实令人生气，虽然面罩隐藏了他的大部分表情，但毫无疑问他正躲在其后偷笑。  
在威震天咒骂出更为苛刻的词汇前，擎天柱已经将他举到了面前。汽车人蓝色的金属手指温暖而有力，当它拂过扳机时，威震天因为那怪异的感受而想要清空油箱。  
这简直是一种骚扰。

“你比我想象中的要轻。”  
Prime沉声说，现在他用一只手就能将对方握住，蓝色的光学镜仔细端详着老对头：“霸天虎的质量转换技术？”

威震天只能颤抖着用五花八门的词汇痛斥对方。尤其是当擎天柱的手指沿着枪身的变形线抚摸、继而轻轻地擦过他的枪口时，几乎激发出鲜为人知的震动。Prime的力度显得小心翼翼，然后他的指尖稍微探进一些剐蹭着枪口内部，Megatron终于大叫了出来。  
“如果那个愚蠢的地球人告诉你如何保养枪支，那么他一定跟你这蠢货说过不要用枪口对着他人和自己！把你那该死的手指从我的枪管中拿开！”

“斯派克当然和我说过。”  
擎天柱不为所动，但他的语调中带着微笑，这令威震天警钟大作。  
“他甚至提供了一份详细的……怎么说？官方地球枪支维护指南和使用手册——他告诉我，在枪支使用完毕后，应该及时地擦拭和上油。而这一步，往往要求我们把枪械分解拆开。”

威震天沉默了，因为有片刻时间他拿不准这老对头是不是认真的。  
在某些情况下，Prime的玩笑话比正经的宣战口号更令人害怕。轮胎们往往具有令人痛恨的乐观主义精神，即便是领袖本人也维持着宽容大度的作风，然而他的一些突发奇想才是最使人吃不消的。  
他一点也不希望见到，Prime就像他在纽约城时做的那样，将他的整个机体拆成一地零件。他并非普通的地球枪支，如果领袖异想天开地想要将他打开，很大可能他会被掀得七零八落。  
螺丝刀和钢钳在工作台上非常扎眼。

“当然，我想我最好采取一点别的方法。”  
擎天柱说，他正在向通条布上涂抹碱性溶剂：“虽然所有的迹象都表明，在擦拭枪膛的时候应该从弹膛方向开始，不过鉴于眼下我们无法将你拆开，我保证我会非常小心。不磨损到你的枪口和膛线。”

“和你的小心进熔炉吧！”威震天气急了，他再一次试图变形，依旧徒劳无功。Prime的手指坚定而稳固地握住他，软布插入了他的枪膛，引发出霸天虎的一声尖叫。  
领袖选用的通条工具外表覆盖了一层塑胶，避免在进出过程中磨损他的枪管。他无力移动，如果在通常状态下，他的换气速率一定已经变得相当异常。然而现在，他被困在枪支状态，只能不停地大声咒骂。

“我建议你安静一些。”Prime说，他在抽动手中的细杆时，谨慎地向外勾带，避免将异物向内推进得更深：“我不想磨损到你的枪口，这会影响到你的精确度。”  
顶到尽头之后，对方还在不依不饶地探索，通条隔着布料触碰他的内在零件，试图寻找什么，令霸天虎的机体发出让他觉得耻辱的咯吱声。  
当第一个推入和撤出动作结束时，一枚细小的碎渣被带了出来。擎天柱小心地伸出手指将它分离，避免在螺旋形的膛线上划出痕迹。

“为什么你就不能让我一个人呆着！你这炉渣、锈菌……”  
再一次推进去之后，对方脸上的表情令威震天咬牙切齿——这该进熔炼锅炉的长霉主板是故意的。那柔软的纱布填进他的枪膛，属于地球肉虫的人造织物在他的枪管中进进出出，随着Prime的动作，沿着膛线，充满每一寸空隙。  
在擎天柱将这一行为重复到第八次之后，他缓慢地将那细长的工具抽出来，这令霸天虎发出了又一声无助的叫喊，他颤抖着躺在领袖的掌心，对方的金属手掌温度灼热，动作磨人而温和，和一般的检查维修不同，让这一切变得十分怪异。

Prime取下软布仔细打量：“看来你的内部相当干净。”  
他的声音低沉，带着几不可辨的笑意。而威震天只能在控制机体不要冒出奇怪声响的同时，压抑住发抖的声音。

下一秒，对方开始清理他的机体表面金属。  
Prime粗重的金属手指远比看起来要更为灵活，在使用软布擦拭枪支表层时，沿着那些变形线拂过。布料在金属表面留下粘稠的触感，偶尔试图探进接合处的小缝隙中去。  
“你要知道，斯派克告诉我，应该重点清理一下枪机和枪槽。”  
擎天柱说，他像一个老朋友那样，心平气和地同自己的死敌说话：“不过这一步看起来无法实现了。”  
他的语气里居然充满了惋惜的成分。

“该死的！我不是什么地球白痴制造的枪支！不要把他们那套愚蠢的理论套用到赛博坦人的头上！”他在Prime的手指勾动他的扳机、击铁时低哑嘶吼，掩饰住话语中的恼怒。  
“你的大脑模块一定是被红蜘蛛的氖射线打短路了，才会相信人类的说法！”

“又或许，斯派克只是想看你吃点苦头。”领袖冷静地说，他没有忽视当自己环握住对方的枪身时，威震天那声不怎么得体的声音。  
事实上，领袖掌心的温度，几乎要让霸天虎叫出来。他从来不知道这扰人的老对头机体表面的温度如此之高，或许之前他们在战斗中有过肢体接触，比如Prime被他过肩摔出去，或者他被对方按在地面动弹不得时——但从未像现在这样，对方将他的整个机体握在手中，缓慢地摩挲。

“结束了。”  
终于，擎天柱说，他将对方轻轻地放在工作台上，蓝色的光学镜里闪着一点狡黠的情绪，但当他微笑时语气温和：“或许下一次，我应该试着给你上点油。我敢肯定，斯派克提供的添加了一点地蜡和苛性钠的枪油会非常合适。”  
威震天因为上一刻的温度而头脑不清，他想也不想地大吼回去：“和你的好主意见鬼去吧！”

这次，领袖真的大声笑了出来。

“试试变形吧。”  
领袖说，他的手指间捏着那块清理出来的零件碎渣，一副神定气闲的表情。  
这简直令威震天怒火中烧。

 

 

下一秒，当他试着转换形态，原本卡死的部分不复存在，那些困扰他的故障消失了。  
威震天的双膝接触到地面，除了片刻前他被Prime摸得晕头转向之外，一切仿佛都恢复了正常。  
他抬起自己的双手——他已从枪械形态下被解放出来。

“你欠显像一号一个感谢。”  
一柄激光枪顶到了他的脑袋上。领袖不知何时站了起来，走到了他的身边，另一只手仍旧捏着那个损毁的零件碎片。  
“尽管你上一次试图炸毁它，它还是对你的机体故障做出了诊断。”

“我以外是你的人类宠物提供的建议，让你那白痴的大脑模块想到了这个主意！”  
威震天瞪着他。

“救护车提议直接把你给拆开，只要几秒钟就能把那个碎片给取出来。”  
擎天柱说。  
“但我认为斯派克的建议更有趣。”

有趣？  
威震天摇了摇头，他刚刚是不是产生了幻听？  
Prime将这一切称之为有趣？！这愚蠢至极的汽车轮胎甚至学会了开玩笑？

“看来我的技术还不错。”  
在霸天虎爆发出狂怒的咆哮之前，领袖已经伸手将他拉了起来，他的光学镜意有所指地扫向依然在轻微发抖的银白色机体。  
那杆指着霸天虎头盔的激光枪平稳而坚定，但是擎天柱露出了一个微笑的神色：“现在，让我们来谈谈一个短暂的停战协议？”

**Author's Note:**

> 相关事项还是要说一下的。  
> 1\. 显然，真正地维护枪械不能这么做，必须要拆卸成单独的零件——必须拆开。而且清理枪膛的时候，是从后向前，从弹膛方向开始，伸入通条，不然很容易会磨损到枪口，造成精准度下降。  
> 2.不要尝试将手指伸进枪管【X……即便是空枪也存在走火的可能，很多时候就算拆除了弹匣，枪膛里面还会剩余一颗子弹。这是个错误示范，大噶不要学习大哥。  
> 3.上油也是需要拆开的，用布擦拭完之后再组装在一起。枪支使用完之后需要进行清理保养。但显然不能让大哥真的拆了对方，不然这即将变成一个恐怖故事。  
> 4\. G1威的枪支型号是瓦尔特P38 UNCLE Special……说真的，瓦尔特P38本身我就实在是不熟，这就很痛苦。但是我熟悉它兄弟鲁格P08……它兄弟我真的是非常熟，二战里最熟的手枪大概就是它【X
> 
> 之前那个号邮箱出了点问题，所以所有东西转到新号上来。


End file.
